


It's okay, we'll be okay.

by Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: In which Chan is sad and finds comfort in Changbin's cuddles.Crossposted on Amino
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	It's okay, we'll be okay.

"Hyung. We should go home, it's late.", Changbin sighed, placing one hand on the older's shoulder. The fabric of his tank top was drenched in sweat, his usually warm eyes looking dull and empty.

"Hyung are you even listening to me?", he asked, snatching the dumbbell from the taller's grasp. There was no response from the brunet.

"Chan. Come on, let's go home.", Changbin said sternly, grabbing the older's smaller hand and squeezing it. Still no response.

"Christopher Bang I swear to god if you don't come home with me I'll carry your heavy butt there with my own hands!", the shorter man argued, pouting at his best friend.

"No let me continue, I'm frustrated!", the brunet argued back, yet not making any efforts to pull his hand away.

"You're impossible. Come on, it's really late, the fitness studio closes soon. You're soaked with sweat, you gotta take a shower and rest.", Changbin huffed, pulling the older male with him.

"I'm still frustrated Changbin!", Chan pouted, yet letting the shorter drag him along.

"We can cuddle your frustration away after taking a shower hyung. You're gross and sweaty, I'm not going to cuddle you while you reek of sweat and muscles, old man.", the younger man chuckled, walking back to their dorms.

"Did you just call me old man-", the brunet gasped dramatically, making his best friend giggle.

"Yes I did, old man. You're the oldest one residing in our dorms, so you're an old man.", Changbin giggled, pulling his friend into their group's respective dorm.

"Would you let go of my hand that I can go take a shower or do you plan to join me?", Chan asked, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

"No, you're gross.", the younger man chuckled, letting go of the taller's hand.

"But you love me.", the brunet winked, disappearing into the bathroom. Changbin sighed quietly, making his way to the living room.

"Yeah I do…", he sighed, sitting down on their sofa and wrapping a blanket around his broad frame.

\---

"Can I get my cuddles now?", a freshly showered Chan eventually asked, making the younger man gulp at the sight of his still wet hair and bare torso, just a towel loosely draped over his shoulders.

"Yeah you can, come here you big baby.", Changbin chuckled, holding his arms open. It was a matter of seconds until the taller male was curled up on his lap, his obviously larger body literally melting in the other's arms.

"And twenty minutes ago you called me old man. Make a decision what you want to call me, Seo Changbin.", Chan pouted, burying his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

"Sure hyung. Now tell me, what's wrong? You weren't yourself earlier.", the shorter male asked, gently wrapping one arm around the older's waist.

"I don't know… I guess it's because I was thinking about the past and being frustrated because of it. I worked so hard for the sake of Stray Kids, we all did, yetー", the brunet began, eyes widening as the shorter covered his mouth with one hand.

"Don't. Hyung it's 2020, time to move on. I know it's hard, but we can't change the past, we can only make the best out of the present.", Changbin said calmly, smiling at the older male.

"You're right Bin… You're kinda really warm, it's comforting to have you hold me.", Chan sighed, snuggling closer into the man's embrace.

"It's okay... We'll be okay.", the raven haired whispered, caressing his leader's back gently.

"You know… I love it when you hold me like this. You make me feel so small and vulnerable, yet so protected and safe when I'm on your lap.", the taller male said, twining his legs around the younger's waist.

"It's an irony how I am holding you although you're older and taller...but I enjoy it. Just holding you close to my chest, watching how small you look in my arms, although you're taller than me when we stand... it's cute. You're cute.", Changbin chuckled, placing one hand on the older's cheek.

"I'm not cute Bin, you're the cute one here.", the older man pouted, looking at his friend with a playfully hurt gaze.

"Yes I'm cute, but you're cute too hyung. Very very cute.", the shorter man giggled.

"Ahh the confidence, Bin how are you so good at this whole confidence stuff?", Chan asked, looking the younger male into the eyes.

"They say you gotta love yourself first before you can love others...so I decided to love myself that people can't use that against me when trying to reject me.", Changbin laughed, stroking his friend's cheek tenderly.

"Always prepared for things huh? That's my Binnie.", the brunet laughed, leaning his forehead against the younger's.

"Y-Your Binnie? Hyung I was not prepared for that!", the shorter man squeaked, cheeks having turned a bright red.

"Where did your confidence go, Bin?", the older man asked in amusement, keeping eye contact with the blushing man.

"Oh shut up, you're not fair.", Changbin pouted, cheeks still red and warm.

"Is that so Bin? Is your hyungie unfair?", Chan purred, grinning cheekily.

"Hyung please stop, I'm gonna lose my mind if you continue!", the shorter man whined, glaring at his friend.

"But I don't wanna stop, your reactions are too cute.", the brunet complained, pouting lightly.

"Stop pouting or I'll kiss that pout away!", the younger man exclaimed, making the other blush lightly.

"Try it.", Chan said mockingly, continuing to pout.

"You're impossible hyung.", Changbin chuckled, kissing the older male gently. The older's arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer than they already were.

"Now that's gay. Can't you make out where nobody can walk in on you two?", Jisung's annoyed voice came from the direction of the door. The shorter of the two older men pulled away in embarrassment, cheeks dusted with pink.

"Jisung you're a mood killer, go away and leave us alone!", the shortest argued, having his arms protectively wrapped around his leader's waist.

"Wow I never expected Chan hyung to play such a submissive role in your relationship although he's taller than you, Changbin hyung… I should run, shouldn't I?", the young rapper giggled, looking at his hyungs with an amused smile.

"Run if you want to keep your head.", Chan threatened the blond rapper, arms still wrapped around the short man's neck.

"Bye gays!", Jisung yelled, quickly escaping from the living room.

"And there he goes...you know, I really like you hyung.", Changbin sighed quietly, looking into the older's eyes.

"Oh come on, don't say it like that, that's cowardly Binnie.", the brunet complained, pouting a bit.

"You're really making me say those cheesy things huh? I love you, Christopher Bang.", the rapper said calmly, cheeks flushed slightly.

"I love you too, coward." Chan chuckled, pecking the younger's forehead, nose and lips.

"I'm not a coward, you're the coward for just pecking me.", Changbin complained, pouting at the older man.

"Stop being this cute then, it's hard not to just pepper pecks all over your face.", the brunet mumbled, kissing the younger man properly.

"You know, I thought I'd never grow the balls to tell you how I feel.", the rapper said rather shyly.

"Honestly same. Though we gotta consider that we literally have been acting like a couple for the past years, it was only a matter of time until one of us would've broken the silence and confessed their love.", Chan giggled, burying his face in the younger's neck.

"That's true… I'm glad I did end up confessing, you're just too cute hyungie. I love you so much.", Changbin chuckled softly, caressing the older's back gently.

"I love you too Binnie, you're so precious...", the older man whispered, enjoying the warmth the rapper's broad chest spent.


End file.
